TF G1 Bayverse Fusion
by outofmymindbackin5
Summary: This is a fusion of the G1 Transformers cartoon and Bay-verse Transformers, though some characters from other continuities may also sneak in. Aka Personal cannon for some of my fics. Basically this will be a number of one-shots in the same universe.
1. Timeline and notes

**TF G1/Bay Fusion**

**Summary:** This is a fusion of the G1 Transformers cartoon and Bay-verse Transformers, though some characters from other continuities may also sneak in. Aka Personal cannon for some of my fics. There is a good chance that I may expand on some of these sections further, and add more events in the future.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers.

**AN:** I would appreciate it that if you use my version of the G1/Bay fusion history, please give me credit and a link to the story.

This is a work in progress and an attempt to kill my writers block. Things may change in future, and changes will both be noted as well as dated.

Please be aware that there will be no all-spark cube in this, Barricade is not a police car, and Bumblebee will not appear as a Camaro.

These are some of the major events in the time-line and are listed from oldest to newest, with notes on various characters at the bottom.

* * *

><p><strong>*Timeline Begins*<strong>

? = date unknown

-? Skyfire and Starscream launch and leave Cybertron to explore deep space.

-? Megatron begins recruiting for the Decpticons and sewing the seeds of discord and discontent among Cybertronians.

-? Skyfire crashes on earth, Starscream abandons him and goes back to Cybertron.

-? Starscream joins Megatron

-? The war Between Autobots and Decpticons begins.

-? Neutrals are targeted heavily by the Decpticons, and most are destroyed. Some of the remaining neutrals join the Autobots, others go into hiding. Very few join the Decpticons.

-? Praxus is obliterated by Decpticons, leaving only one heavily traumatized survivor. After his recovery Bluestreak joins the Autobots, deciding that he hates Decpticons more than he hates war and fighting.

-? The Decpticons begin to target other planets for resources and power.

-? Optimus can't let the Decpticons and Megatron destroy another planet, so when the Nemesis launches, The Ark gives chase.

-45 million years ago After a violent battle, The Nemesis is mostly destroyed, crashing into the ocean. Decpticons on board are locked in stasis. The Ark crashes on earth into a volcano (Mount St. Hilary as it would be named in the future.), the Ark is mostly buried in the eruption causing both the Autobots and Decpticon boarding party to also be trapped in stasis.

Incomplete personnel list

Ark

Autobots on board: Optimus Prime, Jazz, Prowl, Ratchet, Ironhide, Blaster and his cassettes, Mirage, Hound, Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Beachcomber.

Decpticons on board: Thundercracker, Soundwave, Shockwave, Starscream, Scrapper, Mixmaster

Nemesis

Autobots on board: None?

Known Decpticons on board: Megatron, Skywarp, Soundwave's cassettes, Hook, Bonecrusher

Earth

-? Archibald Witwicky was part of the National Arctic Circle Expedition. He fell through a hole in the ice and found 'A giant metal man' (aka Skyfire) frozen in the ice.

He was pulled out of the hole and proceeded to tell anyone who would listen about it. Unfortunately for him, the ice caved in, burying his discovery so no one believed him and they thought him mad.

He was eventually committed to an asylum, and his Journal and glasses were given to his son Clarence. (Note: Unlike in the Bay-verse, he was neither made insane nor blinded by any sort of transmission. So the journal is the only 'important' item. It has sketches of Skyfire and the few glyphs visible on him.)

-1989 The Mt. St. Hillary volcano has small eruption, and Teletran one becomes active once again. Unable to differentiate between 'Bots and 'Cons due to damage, it accidentally repairs Shockwave instead of one of the 'Bots.

Shockwave repairs other Decpticons. The Decpticons leave to find the Nemesis and Megatron.

Starscream tries to rebury the Ark while leaving, unintentionally knocking Ratchet into Teletran's range.

-The Autobots and Ark are in full working order within a few months, if somewhat battered and dented. Not all of the Autobots like the alt modes that Teletran has given them, but do not have the resources to make changes at the moment.

-The Autobots work hard to recover, tap the volcano beneath the ship as a power source (keeping it dormant) and discover more about the world they have landed on. They are surprised to find that there is intelligent organic life on the planet.

-Meanwhile the Decpticons mostly lay low for the next 3years, searching for the Nemesis and attempting to collect resources without being noticed.

-1990 Spring. Sparkplug and Spike go on a camping/hiking trip to the mountains. They start with Mt. St. Hillary, and end up finding the Ark and the Autobots. Though it wasn't the smoothest introduction, Sparkplug and Spike found the 'bots fascinating. After a few visits, they agreed to help the Autobots learn about human culture.

-1991 Spike starts dating Carly Banas. She finds out about the Autobots after they had been dating half a year. They nearly split because Spike kept such a secret from her, but end up staying together.

-1992/1993 Silverbolt makes it to earth, unfortunately the rest of his team is MIA. He crashes badly in a remote area, sending out a transmission for help. The Autobots do not receive his signal, but a human stumbles across him. (Possible OC, but probably not. Toying with the idea of Maggie Madsen finding him on a visit to her family in Australia.) Silverbolt does eventually manage to get to the Ark.

-Late 1993 The Decpticons have made some attacks and been driven off by the Autobots. More people are becoming aware of their presence on earth, and Sparkplug suggests that it's time to stop hiding. 'Prime considers it, since the attacks by the Decpticons are becoming more frequent.

-Late 1994 The Autobots are public knowledge, but largely regarded as myths and stories. 'Prime begins talks with various governments in an effort to avoid a panic of the general public. Also to hopefully have them ready to defend against the Decpticons when they finally came out of hiding, and to keep the Autobots from being attacked by those they are trying to protect.

-1995 Sam turns 18, tries to sell his ancestor's journal and glasses to buy a car. Blaster notices it online and tells both Prime and Sparkplug.

Sparkplug tells Ronald, who grounds Sam (for trying to sell the items. Neither Ron nor Sam are aware of the 'Bots at this point in time.) and arranges for Sam to have a job for the summer at the garage owned by Sparkplug (Instead of letting him get a car.) The Autobots make a copy of the journal and Skyfire is found.

-Late 1995/early 1996 The Decpticons, led by the repaired Megatron attacked a nuclear power plant. The Autobots drove them off and prevented the plant from exploding. The Cybertronians become known to the general public, and the Autobots are considered by most to be heroes.

The US government publicly acknowledges the 'Bots as allies, and allow them to publicly use Mt St. Hilary and some of the surrounding area as an embassy/home. They do request to have a presence in the form of a token military group and ambassador to be stationed there.

'Prime agrees and other countries soon follow, soon forming a multinational team and allowing the Autobots to come and go as needed to stop the Decpticons.

-1996 A number of Decpticons arrive on earth, most evade detection. The Autobots and their human allies are overworked and stressed. While they still have the upper hand, they are being rapidly worn down by the constant battles.

-1997 Other Autobots come to earth including Bluestreak, Chromia, Arcee, Elita one, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Kup, and Moonracer. There is no sign of Silverbolt's team.

The mood around the base becomes considerably lighter at having those they thought lost arrive. Spike and Carly become engaged.

-1999 Spike and Carly get married. The arrival of Springer and Sandstorm to earth give the Autobots hope that their missing team mates may still be alive. Silverbolt is relived to hear his team is alive, even if it will be years before they arrive on Earth.

-2002

***Timeline Ends***

* * *

><p><strong>*Character notes section*<strong>

**Notes on Sam and Spike Witwicky:** In this universe Sam and Spike are NOT the same character. They are cousins.

Sparkplug was one of three brothers, along with (Sam's father) Ronald Witwicky, and (Spike's father) Buster Witwicky.

In this Spike is not Sparkplug's biological child, but his Uncle. Buster is not Spike's younger brother either. (Though Sparkplug has decided that in the future, if he ever finds someone, he plans to name his first boy Buster after Spike's father.)

Spike's parents died when he was young (1975), and was taken in by his uncle Sparkplug. His other Uncle Ronald was not able to take him in due to his age and lack of steady job. (Sparkplug was 35, Spike was 5, and Ronald was 19. Spike's father Buster was 44 when he died.)

In 1989, Sparkplug is 48, Spike is 19, Ronald is 33, and Sam is 12.

Sparkplug and Spike never worked on an oil-rig. Sparkplug owns and operates a garage inherited from his father.

Buster and his wife worked as doctors. Buster never really had an interest in cars, and was glad his father left the garage to Sparkplug.

Ronald worked a number of jobs before he met Judy Taylor, finally finding a steady job as a well paid office worker before asking her to marry him. Sam was born in 1977.

**Notes on Carly Banas/Witwicky:** She is based on the G1 Carly, not Bay-verse. Since I couldn't find an official last name for her (G1 version) anywhere, I used the last name from her G1 voice actor as her maiden name. Carly is 18 in 1989, a year younger than Spike.


	2. Of bachelors and babies

Just two quick review responses before things start.

Anodythe: Thanks. :3

Vivienne Grainger: Thanks for the review and for subscribing to the story. This was never technically going to be posted, but I have had a few people pm me asking about what the canon is for my 'bits and bytes' fic as well as for some of the 'snippets' stories.

Since it's a base for more than one story that may or may not be connected to one another, I decided it would be better to post the main history on it's own and to slowly add the fleshed out segments as they are completed, rather than just lobbing them in with the snippets files.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do own... *Gets smacked on back of the head by a lawyer* Ouch... Fine. I don't own the Transformers.

**Of bachelors and babies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Earth Year:<strong> 1975 Late fall.

Sparkplug and Ronald Witwicky looked at each other with red puffy eyes, then to their five year old nephew Spike, who had finally fallen asleep on the couch after having been up all night crying for his parents. He just couldn't understand why they were gone and he wanted them back.

It had been nearly a week since the accident that had taken their brother Buster and his wife from their lives, leaving Spike alone. Now they had a problem, who would look after Spike?

Ronald grimaced and looked at Sparkplug, then to the social worker and hung his head. "I love the little squirt, but I just can't take him. I'm only nineteen, I can't keep a steady job and I doubt they'd let me keep him anyways..." Ronald felt so guilty. Buster had gone out of his way to help him straighten out his life, and now there was nothing he could do to help his son.

The social worker sighed and nodded her head. She had been afraid of this, two bachelors, and neither one would probably take the kid. Most people who adopted wanted babies, and she feared the boy would be bounced around the foster system until he was an adult.

Sparkplug looked at his nephew for a long moment, his eyes filled with uncertainty and worry. "Will they let me keep him?" He asked the social worker without looking in her direction. "I'm not married... but I have a steady job. It won't be easy... but I... I just can't leave him by himself..."

The social worker gave him a long hard stare before replying "Mr Witwicky. Are you sure you want to take him in? There are..."

Interrupting her with a hard look on his face he ground out "There is no other option. I will not abandon my nephew to foster care. He needs family, not to be bounced around to random houses and people."

The social worker smiled and both men were confused. As far as they knew, single men were never aloud to adopt, so why was she smiling?

"If you are sure you can look after him, I'll do everything I can to help you get custody. Like you said, he needs his family."


	3. Wash and wax

Disclaimer: I still don't own Transformers.

AN: These are not posted in chronological order, and will most likely be un-beataed.

AN2: Carly is G1 based, not Bayverse.

* * *

><p><strong>Wash and wax. Or, Why Sunstreaker is nice to Carly.<strong>

Earth year: 1997ish

* * *

><p>The torrential rain and wind of the largest storm to hit the area in years had finally died down, and the Autobot base was slowly returning to normal. But the peace and quiet of the base was not to last, shattered by a loud cry of "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THE WASH RACKS ARE DOWN?" That could have only come from Sunstreaker.<p>

Carly looked up for a moment in surprise at the volume, shrugged her shoulders, and then went back to cleaning up the various small sticks and branches that had blown into the currently empty parking area for the humans on base. It wasn't the first time the wash racks had been down, and she doubted it would be the last... but, then again... it was the first time since the new Autobots had arrived.

Shoving a few more sticks into a trash bag, she paused as a car so heavily coated in mud that you couldn't even tell what make it was, pulled into a spot and just sat there. It took her a moment of staring before she covered her mouth and exclaimed "Sunstreaker?" Dropping the bag on the ground in shock, as she realized just who it was.

There was a loud cranky growl before he ground out "No. It's the fraggin Tooth-fairy...Get lost squishy." before sinking down on his tires, adding in a sulky voice. "...I'm not in the mood to have you laughing at me too."

Now any other occasion Carly would have given anyone an ear or audio full for being that rude, but this time she just couldn't work up the ire.

Sure, normally Sunstreaker was rude, antisocial, threatening and more than a little cranky... Ok, so he was a jackass... but despite the threats, he had never hurt a human yet.

At the moment however, he reminded her of a kicked puppy... though if asked, she would deny that comparison to her dying day.

Dragging the bag of debris to the side of the building for later pickup, she spotted the water spigot on the wall and then grinned slightly before disappearing into the nearby storage shed for a few moments.

Sunstreaker was not having a good day, scratch that, not having a good week would be more like it. First he had been sent to the middle of nowhere searching for Decpticons that weren't there, stuck in the storm and ambushed on the way back, resulting in getting him not only covered in mud but also jamming mud and small stones into some of his joints.

On top of everything else, everyone seemed to be needling him about being dirty, and the wash racks were down and not going to be working again for at least three earth days. All told, he was dirty, frustrated, recharge deprived, and very cranky.

While Sunstreaker sulked, Carly was busy hauling stuff out of the shed and piling it near the spigot. First was the hose, then buckets, sponges, brushes, soap and rags soon followed. It was when she started to fill the buckets with water and add soap, that Sunstreaker became curious as to what she was going to do with them.

When she asked "How long are the wash racks down for this time?" He was surprised. It wasn't often that someone stuck around when he was in a mood like this. Even Sideswipe normally made himself scarce at times like this.

Having only been on Earth a little over four months, Carly very much doubted that Sunstreaker had ever considered any other way of getting clean other than the wash racks. Keeping the grin off her face was hard as she added the soap to the buckets of water, then grabbed the hose and turned towards Sunstreaker.

Sinking a little lower on his tires, he couldn't help but grumble as he ground out a response of "Three days..." While wondering what this human's malfunction was as he saw her frown at his answer and ask "You'd wait three days for...?"

Sunstreaker's engine growled and he practically spat out "It's not like I have much choice." While wondering 'Why the in the Pit won't she leave me alone?'

Carly shook her head and picked up a wet soapy rag from one of the buckets in her free hand and then walked up to the cranky 'bot, quickly turning the hose on him as she started working on cleaning off the thick layer of mud that was caked on his hood.

"What the slag?" Rocking back on his wheels at the sudden contact Sunstreaker rapidly backed away from Carly, leaving her standing a few feet away holding a wet cloth and hose, as well as a rather strange look on her face. Partly she was annoyed, but mostly, she was trying hard not to laugh at the sputtering noises he was making.

"Sunstreaker... really..." She shook her head. "I thought that you wanted to get that dirt off, since you have enough on you to grow a garden. You shouldn't have to suffer through three days of waiting for repairs to be done."

"...What do you want?" The suspicion in his voice was clear, it was very rare that someone did something nice for him. Usually it was because they wanted something, and he figured this time was no different, but the thought of three days caked in mud... well...

Carly was a bit surprised and confused at his response. When she answered "Want?... Um.. Nothing..?" The angry sounding rev of his engine followed by an equally mad and sarcastic sounding "Right. What do you want?" made it quite clear that he didn't believe her.

Dropping the rag back into the bucket, she tried to stay calm and shrugged her shoulders. "If your really going to insist on something for this... Consider it a bribe. Don't squish me and we'll call it even." Once again she got to hear that odd choking and sputtering sound coming from him as the anger seemed to vanish as fast as it came "I'm not a Decepticon..."

She grinned and said "I know... Now, get over here and let me wash that mud off. That can't be comfortable."


End file.
